Found
by Steff2
Summary: Christa, a "Muggle Born", receives a letter from Hogwarts, and starts learning about the Wizarding World, and becoming a witch, but is she really who she thought she is?
1. The Letter

A/N: Ok! Well this is my first attempt, at a Harry Potter FanFiction, so I hope you guys like it! *smiles nervously* Sorry for having a mother and daughter with both C names oh well, the story should make up for it ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday, the middle of the holidays and Christa was stuck inside spring-cleaning, she had wanted to go to her friend Jenny's place, but he mum had told her she had to finish.  
  
Christa's mum, Cassiopeia, or Cassie as she was called for short, was only twenty-eight and Christa would be turning eleven this year.  
  
The two had a very close relationship and talked about everything to each other, with one exception. Cassie never mentioned Christa's father. Not who he was, where he was, or anything.  
  
All Christa knew was little bits she'd picked up, like that she had her father's green eyes, and that he and Cassie hadn't seen each other since Christa was two, nine years ago.  
  
"Christa, lunch is ready, so come downstairs," Cassie yelled up to her daughter.  
  
"Ok mum", came the reply, "I'll be down in a second."  
  
Cassie placed lunch on the table, as Christa rushed down the stairs.  
  
"So what's for lunch today mum?  
  
"Food" she said sarcastically as her daughter laughed.  
  
"After we finish lunch, we have to finish the spring cleaning." She said sitting down.  
  
"Ohh, do I have to help you? I was going to go over to Jenny's," Christa complained.  
  
"Just for a bit longer."  
  
"Hmph" came the reply from Christa "Your no fun!"  
  
Cassie seemed to always been cleaning, and hated the house in a mess. Luckily, Christa was pretty good about cleaning her room, although one time she had left her room in such a mess, there was no floor left visible.  
  
Christa had realised it was good not to get her mother angry, after learning that her mother's temper was as fiery as her hair.  
  
Cassie, who had finished eating, and was heading upstairs, Christa finished her lunch and followed her mum, she wanted to talk to her. Christa had been having strange dreams lately and she wanted to see if her mum could help.  
  
Cassie was sitting on her bed, sorting through items in an old shoebox. She was looking at something and laughing when Christa walked in. Cassie saw her daughter nearly straight away, and packed up the shoebox and put it under her bed. By this time Christa was sitting down.  
  
"Mum? What's in that box? You never let me see what's in it"  
  
"Just stuff," Cassie said.  
  
"Is there a picture of dad in there?"  
  
"Christa, please" replied her mum forcefully. Christa wasn't supposed to ask questions about her dad.  
  
"Mum I just wanna know!"  
  
"Maybe at the end of the year I will show you ok?"  
  
"All right," Christa sighed. She knew that her mum didn't want to talk about it, but she still couldn't help wondering.  
  
"Now what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Oh.well, I've been having these dreams, and I don't know where I am. I'm in a castle somewhere I think. Anyway, everyone is doing magic," Cassie flinched, but luckily her daughter didn't notice. "And then I start talking to this old man and he tells me to trust my heart or something. He has a really long white beard and half-moon glasses and." Cassie was completely frozen now and her daughter had noticed. "What's the matter mum?"  
  
"Nothing sweetie. I was just . I'm fine.so.tell me more about this dream." Christa hesitated but went on. "Well, I've had this dream every night for the last week. What could it mean?"  
  
Cassie looked into her daughter's eyes. "I honestly don't know what these dreams could mean. They're trying to tell you something, I am sure of that, but just what they are trying to tell you, I have no idea. I'm sorry."  
  
Cassie didn't like lying and especially to her children, but technically it hadn't been a lie. She didn't know what the dreams meant, or where trying to tell her, she just hadn't told Christa she knew who the man was and what the castle was.  
  
"Look I am will be downstairs in a second to finish my Spring clean, you can go over to Jenny's for a few hours."  
  
"Thanks", she turned to leave, she stopped, "Mum?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
There was a long pause and Christa was about to leave again, when a quiet "yes" came in reply. Christa left, satisfied with the answer.  
  
A few days later Cassie was watching Christa and one of her friends, Jenny, play soccer outside; Jenny had made a dive for the ball every time Christa tried to score a goal. Jenny tried to tell Christa it was easier to get, but Christa knew she just wanted to get as dirty as possible.  
  
They came to have a break and Jenny decide to hug Cassie.  
  
"Thanks Jenny. Love your work", Cassie laughed, "So Christa we will go into London tomorrow and get you school things for this year." Christa gave her mum a strange look, "Yes Christa you are going back to school this year, you will have fun trust me."  
  
"Oh mum! You're no fun! I bet you didn't like school."  
  
"Actually" replied Cassie, "I had great fun at school, my teachers where really nice, and I had some really good friends."  
  
"Where did you go to school Mrs. Porter?" Asked Jenny  
  
"A boarding school, in Scotland somewhere", Cassie dismissed with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Hey mum look at that," Christa was pointing into a nearby tree, an owl had just sat its self on one of the branches.  
  
"How cool!"  
  
"Oh geez, sorry but I better go home, we are going out to dinner tonight. See ya Christa! See ya Mrs Porter!" exclaimed Jenny as she dashed for the door. "Bye Jenny!" they called out in unison.  
  
Cassie turned around, and saw the owl better now, as it was sitting on the railing . it had a letter tied to its foot. Cassie froze, it couldn't be could it? She thought to herself How? Not now, not when everything is so great. Cassie had been hoping this day would never come, but then she knew it would.  
  
"Mum, hey the letter is addressed to me." Said Christa, snapping Cassie back to reality. The owl dropped the letter, and Christa ran to pick it up, she opened the letter in a hurry and when reading it got very excited. "MUM!" Listen to this, she started reading the letter out. HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
  
Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Potter,  
  
"Potter?" questioned Christa, "Do you think it is suppose to go to me?"  
  
Cassie panicked "Well the envelope says Christa doesn't it, and the owl delivered to you, they probably just made an error." She said quickly, trying to look normal.  
  
Christa shrugged and read on:  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
wand  
  
cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
  
glass or crystal phials  
  
telescope set  
  
brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
"I'm a witch!! This is so awesome." Christa was jumping up and down with excitement. "Where am I got to get all these things?"  
  
"I know where you can get them, look when we go into London tomorrow we can get them there. So your really sure that you wanna go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, this is got to be so awesome."  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly, with Christa, every now and again checking the letter from Hogwarts, to make sure it was real.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Ok! First chapter down! Thanks to my beta's Liz, Sarah and Irene! You guys have helped me heaps and I thank you so much for it!  
  
Disclaimer: The letter was taken directly from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, I do not own the letter. Harry Potter is all JKR, not mine. 


	2. Cassie?

A/N: Thanks to Bekki, she helped me with the chapter name!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cassie?  
  
"Uncle Harry!" Yelled Adele, just as Harry apparated in, "Mum, dad, Uncle Harry is here!"  
  
"Hey Adele," Harry said, "so you all ready for Hogwarts this year?"  
  
"Well I can't wait! We are going into Diagon Alley today to buy my school stuff. Are you got to come?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe, I came to see your dad about some stuff before I do anything else, so where is he?"  
  
"He and mum are upstairs with the twins."  
  
"Ok thanks Adele." Harry replied, climbing the stairs.  
  
Harry walked into the twins room, to see two very mischievous smiles,  
  
"No mum, we will be good, we always are."  
  
"You are becoming more like you Uncles Fred and George everyday." comment Hermione.  
  
"Oh but they are so cute Mione,"  
  
She turned around, "Harry!" She gave him a kiss on the check, "I didn't know you where coming today."  
  
"Yeah, I came to see Ron about some Auror stuff, because I am off to Hogwarts in two days."  
  
"I know, so are you all ready."  
  
"Yeah I just hope I last longer than a year."  
  
"Oh stop it Harry!"  
  
"Now where is Ron?  
  
"Oh I thought he was downstairs with Adele."  
  
"Adele said he was up here"  
  
"Not again! Harry!"  
  
"What did I do?" "You gave him the stupid invisibility cloak, he is uses it to get of doing stuff around the house."  
  
Just they Ron appeared out of thin air "No I don't!"  
  
"Well what where you doing?'  
  
"Having a game with the twins, before you two interrupted" commented Ron. He turned to Harry, "So what did you wanna talk to me about?"  
  
Harry laughed, "You two are a worry, umm yeah, do you need anything from me before I leave? Like any of my research or stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, anything you got would be good! It is got to be weird without you"  
  
"Yeah I know, pity I got injured, anyway I will bring my stuff over tomorrow. So Adele seems excited about Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah she hasn't stopped talking about it since the letter came." Ron turned to the twins, "You boys go downstairs we'll will be down soon. "  
  
"Ok dad." replied the twins and ran top speed downstairs.  
  
"I can't believe she is eleven already, and off to Hogwarts. Seems like only yesterday-" Harry stopped, he was going to say when he first saw Adele, but they he thought about Ginny and those memories were just to painful. Christa will be eleven at the end of the year.  
  
"Harry, there is nothing you can do." Hermione said, knowing why Harry stopped. "I know but still."  
  
"Hey so are you got to come to Diagon Alley with us?" said Ron trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I you guys don't mind, I have to pick up some stuff anyway."  
  
"No you would be so much help"  
  
"One adult to every child." comment Ron  
  
"No Ron," said Hermione, "you and Harry are coming with me and the kids, not adults."  
  
"Ha Ha!" Ron added sarcastically.  
  
The next day, Cassie woke up early and got Christa ready so they could get a good start of the crowds in London.  
  
"We have to find The Leaky Caldron to get your school things ok." Cassie said to her. They were then heading down the street, which at the end held the Leaky Caldron, when Christa stopped.  
  
"Hey mum, how long has that old place been there?" She questioned, pointed to a sign that said The Leaky Caldron.  
  
"It has always been here," said Cassie quickly, "you just probably didn't notice it."  
  
They entered the pub but didn't stop; they walked through to the back, where they came to a wall. Cassie took off a necklace that Christa had never seen before and tapped the wall. The wall started to move, open up, and there was a sign saying Welcome to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ohh!" Was the only word that Christa could make as they walked down a busy street.  
  
"Ok well first we have to get you some books, we can go to Florish and Blotts for that," she said pointed at a store, halfway along the street. As she said it, a large group of red heads entered the shop.  
  
"Umm but lets go in there." she said pointing to Magical Menagerie. They hurried into the shop, it was covered with cages of all types on animals.  
  
"You can chose an owl", Cassie said to her daughter.  
  
"Ok, um" Christa looked around at all the owls, she couldn't decide. Finally, half an hour later they emerged with a large black and white owl. It was very beautiful and seemed to be pleased to be being bought.  
  
Christa had asked where she got the Wizarding money from, when she paid for the owl, but Cassie had just pretended not to hear her.  
  
"Ok now what else do we have to get."  
  
"An ice cream?" said her daughter hopefully; he had spotted Florean Fortescues Ice-cream Parlor.  
  
"Ok fine." Cassie said, trying to sound like she objected, but really didn't mind at all. They were sitting outside, five minuets later, eating their ice creams' when a loud voice caught their attention.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, you are as bad for Adele as Fred and George, seriously." said a familiar voice  
  
"Oh come on 'Mione, I'm not doing anything wrong am I!" he said turning to a little girl with hair just like her mother, probably Adele though Cassie. The next moment a man walked out of Quidditch Quality Supplies, with two little boys, both with flaming red hair.  
  
"There you are Ron! Harry is trying to get Adele to set off the fireworks that Fred and George gave her."  
  
"Harry" replied Ron, "you know better than that. You don't tell Adele those kinda things when her mother is standing guard."  
  
"Oh! Fat help you are," said Hermione turned to Ron, "you're my husband your suppose to support me, not Harry!"  
  
They all just laughed, "Yeah but agreeing with Harry is always more fun!"  
  
"Uncle Harry," yelled Adele, "you promised to buy us some ice cream!"  
  
"Yeh" agree the two little boys  
  
"I did didn't come on lets go!"  
  
They are heading over here, oh s**t what am I got to do? Thought Cassie.  
  
"Come on mum", said Christa, "can we go get my school stuff now?"  
  
Cassie looked back at Christa, luckily she had finished her ice cream, so they could make a quick escape, and they got all their stuff together and left.  
  
"Oh mum, I left my list on the table. I'll go back and get it."  
  
"No it's ok, I'll go, you go into Flourish and Blotts, and I'll meet you there."  
  
"Ok!" her Christa ran off. Cassie headed back to the table to pick up the letter but unfortunately bumped into someone on her way out.  
  
"Sorry" replied Cassie, looking up, she saw who it was, and had to concentrate on not gasping.  
  
"No, it was my fault", replied Harry, also looking up. "Ginny?" he questioned.  
  
"Cassie" she corrected "Look I have to go, sorry" and she hurried off.  
  
Harry was frozen still as Ron and Hermione came up behind him.  
  
"What you still scaring people away Harry?" Ron joked, but Harry didn't reply, he was still in shock. That woman had to be Ginny she had to be. She looked exactly like her, but it wasn't, just Cassie or someone.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked, seeing the look on Harry's face.  
  
"I dunno." replied Harry  
  
They moved over to the table that Adele, Mark and Josh were now sitting at as they ate their ice creams.  
  
"Harry tell us what's wrong."  
  
"That was her, that woman I bumped into, it was her, well it wasn't her but it has to be!"  
  
"Harry I have no idea who or what you are talking about. Who was what?"  
  
There was an awkward pause, but Harry finally replied, "Ginny, but it wasn't."  
  
"What!?" replied Ron in shock, no one had seen or heard from Ginny in over nine years, she had left the Wizarding World with her and Harry's daughter, Christa, soon after Percy had died.  
  
There had been some death eater attacks even after the fall of Voldemort, and Percy and Ginny had been a victim of one of them. Ginny had escaped, but Percy had already been killed. Ginny had cried and she had said it was her fault, and then one day she wasn't there. She had taken Christa and gone. She had left a note behind saying that she had to leave. She couldn't stand by and watch her family die. She said that she knew she was a coward, but she just couldn't take it anymore. Everyone had searched for her for months and Harry's world had been turned upside down. Only now was he finally accepting he wouldn't see her again.  
  
"She looked exactly like Ginny, but she said her name was Cassie or something and then ran off."  
  
"Harry I know this sounds really mean, but it probably wasn't her. Maybe you have just been hoping to see her and Christa so much these days that anyone who looks like her is-"  
  
"But no Hermione, she looked exactly like Ginny, and I know Ginny." replied Harry. Ron hadn't commented, his mind was filling up with questions, was it Ginny? What had she been doing? Why had-  
  
He was snapped back to reality with a question from his little girl. "What are you all talking about Dad?"  
  
"Nothing honey, don't worry your little head." he turned and look down the street looking for any sign of the woman Harry saw.  
  
"Harry there is no use getting yourself worked up!"  
  
"Hermione, just drop it!"  
  
"No Harry I am not seeing you go back to the way you were just after she left. Not now!" Said Hermione angrily  
  
"Yeah well at the moment I don't really care!" Before anyone else could say anything Harry had apparated out.  
  
"Why did Uncle Harry leave?" questioned Adele, who had been listening to the conversation, but not really understanding it.  
  
"He just needs to cool off." said Ron to his daughter.  
  
"He will splinch himself if he isn't careful. This is the worse possible time this could happen, just when everything is going so well for him."  
  
"Hermione, if it was really Ginny."  
  
"And if it wasn't? Harry will try to find her again, and she doesn't want that, or she would have contacted us. " She paused "Come on you three," she said putting a smile on her face and turning to her kids, "lets go get the rest of Adele's school things so we can go home."  
  
Harry had apparated home and was now rummaging through a cupboard, looking for his photo album.  
  
He had stashed it in the cupboard years ago. He finally found it and started flicking through it. The few pages where covered with picture of him at Hogwarts, some with his Quidditch team, some with Ron and Hermione, and some with Ginny.  
  
He kept leafing through, celebrations just after the war, family members weddings, his wedding, Ron and Hermione's wedding, then he found it.  
  
Pictures of his daughter. There were pictures of her as a newborn till when she was around two years old, just before Ginny left. Harry's favorite picture was the one where Christa took her first steps. That photo was kept besides his bed so he could always see it.  
  
She should be going to Hogwarts this year, he thought to himself, she should really be here with me, he thought, here with me, and Ginny and maybe another child, or two. I have a family but I have no idea where they are.  
  
He had to do something to get his mind of Christa and his wife, so he started pack, he was leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, he had to be there a week before all the students to get ready for classes. At least that will take up all my time, thought Harry, as he finished packing for the year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: THE PLOT THICKENS!!!  
Ok sorry this chapter is short, but you get that! I have to thank my beta's again! You guys know who you are. Also sorry Sarah, she is one of my beta's and suggested Percy should have been killed by a mop on a rampage, so I am sorry! 


	3. A Hat of Sorts

A Hat of Sorts  
  
"Come on Christa, are you ready yet? We have to get you to the station."  
  
"Ok mum, I'll be down in a sec."  
  
Christa stumbled down the stairs with her trunk, and her owl, Athena, and passed them to her mother as they headed out to the car.  
  
"Mum, don't you have to go to work this morning?"  
  
Cassie wasn't paying attention, Adele looked around eleven thought Cassie, wondering if she was going to Hogwarts this year, but the question really plaguing her mind was Would Harry be at the station?  
  
"Mum!" said Christa, louder this time.  
  
And Cassie slipped out of her daydream. "Sorry what where you saying?"  
  
"I was asking why you're not at work this morning"  
  
"I got the day off, I wasn't going to get someone else to take you!"  
  
"Thanks mum, but I didn't think you would be allowed"  
  
"It's ok, I haven't been fired!" replied Cassie, but she was still thinking about Harry.  
  
Mother and daughter hoped into the car and headed for the train station, and the Hogwarts express. It was a pretty quite trip to the station and Cassie was glad it was over, twenty minutes later when they arrived.  
  
They where receiving a few strange looks, but not to many, thankfully thought Cassie. They made their way to Platform Nine but Christa started to get worried.  
  
"Ok mum, we have to go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, how do we get there?"  
  
"Ok, well see that barrier, if you run straight up to it, you will go through and end up on Platform Nine and Three Quarters."  
  
"How do you know this mum?" Christa asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ahh," Cassie replied, thinking quickly. "They send me letter telling me how to get into Diagon Alley to buy your school things, and how to get onto the Platform, they even sent me that necklace." As Cassie said it, she turned away so her daughter couldn't tell she was lying.  
  
Christa seemed to accept this, because she turned her attention to the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
  
"Mum I'm not so sure about this."  
  
"Do you want me to go first?"  
  
"Yes" replied Christa thankfully.  
  
So Cassie ran up to the barrier, and went straight through, she was standing in front of her, glistening was the Hogwarts Express, billowing with smoke. The next moment her daughter was standing next to her.  
  
"That was so cool mum!"  
  
"You better get on the train, it will be leaving soon. "  
  
"Ok mum"  
  
"Write to me when you get there ok. "  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Love you lots."  
  
"You to mum." she kissed her mum on the cheek and headed for the train. Cassie heard a familiar voice, as she watched her daughter leave, she turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Do not listen to your father boys!"  
  
"Oh, your no fun Angelina." It was Fred, "I have always wanted a Hogwarts toilet seat. "  
  
"I don't want you encouraging James and Ben anymore, they got to many detentions last year, and the year before that. "  
  
"Maybe we could take one of Hagrid's creatures and send it to you."  
  
"Or maybe not!"  
  
"Ohh" replied Fred  
  
"We are not getting a pet, but if we did it defiantly wouldn't be from Hagrid."  
  
"Ohh! Mum, but Uncle Charlie had a dragon."  
  
"We are definitely not getting a dragon. And remember be good. Especially for you're the new Defense teacher, now come on, get on the train with you, and look after your cousin, speaking of Adele, where is she?"  
  
"She went to talk to some of her friends." Answer Ben  
  
"Bye, love you!"  
  
"Bye mum, Bye dad!"  
  
"See ya kids."  
  
Cassie turned around to see the train departing, and her daughter-waving goodbye. She then turned around to leave and she saw Ron, he had seen her to and was standing next to Hermione would had also turned around.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron called out.  
  
But Cassie didn't stay to find out what else they said, she ran for the barrier, no one besides Hermione and Ron, noticed she was eager to leave, they just thought she was leaving the Platform.  
  
Christa sat down she was in a carriage with three other people. They introduced themselves as Chantal, Zac and Adele Weasley. They were all cousins, Chantal and Zac where in their second year and Adele was in her first.  
  
"Wow, so do you guys have any brothers or sisters?" asked Christa.  
  
"Well I have two brothers and a sister, my brothers James and Ben are twins, and they are in their third year this year, and my sister Jessica is seven this year." answered Chantal.  
  
"I have two sisters and four brothers." said Zac proudly  
  
"How old are they?" asked Christa.  
  
"Roxy, Tommy, Isabelle and Xavier are all older than me and are all still and Hogwarts. Then there is Tim -eight and Elliot who is six. Oh and Roxy is Head Girl, and our cousin Tristan, he's Head Boy. "  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"They're like the leaders, for kinda thing." replied Zac.  
  
"Oh ok, what about you Adele?"  
  
"I also have twin brothers, Mark and Leo, they're nine."  
  
"Wow you guys have a big family. "  
  
"There are six other Weasleys. Adam he is 12, Amber who is 10 and Sarah who is six, they are all in one family, then there is Theo, he is the oldest, he is 21, Tristan who is 17 and Renee who is 13."  
  
"Cool, so there are," she counted up, "20 of you."  
  
"Well actually 21,there's another girl. I haven't seen her since I was young though. She was Uncle Harry daughter. No one really talks about her though. What about you?" Chantal said to Christa.  
  
"It's just my mum and me; I don't have any brothers or sisters."  
  
"You know you could pass for a Weasley." all three of the laughed "I bet you will get into Gryffindor too." said Zac  
  
"Oh, Well nice meeting you, I'm gonna go find some of my friends ok." said Chantal as she left.  
  
"Me too, See you at the Gryffindor table Adele" added Zac "See ya."  
  
As they left Adele went to sit in the seat closest to Christa.  
  
"So what exactly is Hogwarts, and this Gryffindor you keep talking about?" Inquired Christa  
  
"Ahh your Muggle born.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your parents aren't magical?" Christa wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, but she answered it nonetheless.  
  
"No I don't think so, I mean I never knew anything about Hogwarts till I got my letter. I was reading a book called Hogwarts: A History though, and Hogwarts sounds really interesting."  
  
"You sound like my mum," Adele laughed, "she swears by that book, her, my dad and my uncle, got up to heaps of trouble at school, and Hogwarts: A History saved them a couple of times. Anyway there are four houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor is the one you wanna be, and trust me you don't wanna be in Slytherin."  
  
"Oh k"  
  
"Sorry but what did you say your name was? I'm not very good with names."  
  
"Christa Porter."  
  
"Did you say Potter?"  
  
"No Porter."  
  
"Oh ok sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
So the girls talked and talked, while the scarlet train rushed through the countryside, finally stopping at its destination, Hogsmead station. Everyone hurried off the train and there was a booming voice calling them,  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"  
  
"Who's that?" whispered Christa to Adele.  
  
"That's Hagrid, he's cool though." Adele whispered back as they climbed into one of the many boats that lay in the lake. When the boats, were full they started gliding along the surface, by themselves.  
  
"Wow!" muttered Christa as the boat stopped at the other side of the lake.  
  
They all clambered out of the boats and where ushered inside by Hagrid and where met by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors to join your classmates. But before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, and any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. The sorting will begin momentarily. Follow me." She said leading the first years into the Great Hall.  
  
All the first years did as they were told, and Christa decided then and there that it was better to stay on Professor McGonagall good side.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and a gasp was let out by many of the first year students, as they gazed upon, not only the size of the hall, but the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the night sky.  
  
"Line up, just there." Professor McGonagall was speaking again. There was a shabby old hat siting on the stool, everyone's eyes where on it. Christa lent over to ask Adele what it was when it started to sing.  
  
I may not look like much at all  
  
But don't judge on what u see,  
  
Cause long ago the Hogwarts founders,  
  
Put some of their brains in me  
  
Twas Gryffindor who said  
  
"It shall be courage Ii will boast"  
  
And thus you will notice this is exactly what  
  
Your Gryffindors hold the most  
  
Ravenclaw spoke well to me  
  
That brains would be the best  
  
That way students he taught  
  
Stood out amongst the rest  
  
Slytherin spoke unto my brim  
  
"My house must hold its own  
  
And do whatever needs be done  
  
Till it is we that hold the throne"  
  
Fair Hufflepuff spoke last of all  
  
And spoke too blunt too true  
  
"Make sure my students are completely loyal  
  
That's all I ask of you"  
  
And so my friend when they parted ways  
  
And left, each and every one  
  
That I became of use to this good school  
  
And so my job had begun  
  
Now sit up here and let me see  
  
Just where you should belong  
  
For without me you would be completely lost  
  
And so I end my song  
  
The hat finally stopped and the school broke out in cheers for a few moments, Professor McGonagall began to talk again and the Great Hall fell silent, ready for the sorting  
  
When I call your name you will come and sit on this stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses.  
  
Bestor, Persephone was called out, she went and placed the hat on her head, there was silence for a moment till the hat announced "RAVENCLAW!" and the Ravenclaw table exploded with noise. Christa was taking this chance to look around the room. She noticed a man; at the table behind her was the man she had seen in her dream. So this was the castle in my dream Christa thought, oh better pay attention. I don't want to miss my name.  
  
Notch, David was then sorted into Hufflepuff, just before Porter, Christa was announced, Christa was so nervous. She sat down on the chair and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Mmm interesting combination" said a voice in her ear, "Much like your father," Father Christa thought, he was a wizard!, "but of course there is only once place for you." The hat continued, "GRYFFINDOR."  
  
She hurried over to the Gryffindor table and was greeted with warm smiles and introductions. There was silence as the last person sat to get sorted.  
  
After a tension building moment that hat announced Gryffindor, and Adele Weasley went over to join them.  
  
Maybe I will have fun at school this year, Christa thought to herself, looking around the Great Hall and the new friends she had already made.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok! Thanks still to all my Beta's You guys rock! Also thanks to Bekki who gave me the idea of the last names, and also thanks to Locho! He wrote the sorting hat song! I love that song hehe! Also he wrote the title, yeah! I am also going to add next chapter one of Bekki's lovely songs hehehe it is soo funny! 


End file.
